


he remembers

by yasi



Category: Tatort
Genre: Gen, M/M, Pre-Canon, Tatort Saarbrücken
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-28
Updated: 2020-10-28
Packaged: 2021-03-08 21:07:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 571
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27243175
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yasi/pseuds/yasi
Summary: Adam erinnert sich daran, wie es war 15 zu sein.
Relationships: Leo Hölzer/Adam Schürk
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	he remembers

Adam sitzt im Bus und starrt aus dem Fenster. Er ist auf dem Weg nach Saarbrücken. Er hätte nie gedachte, dass er jemals wieder zurückkehren würde. Aber allein der Gedanke, dass er Leo wiedersehen würde, hatte schon gereicht und er hatte sich auf das Tauschgesuch gemeldet. 

Doch trotz aller Freude ist Adam zwiegespalten. Er erinnert sich noch gut daran, wie es war 15 zu sein. An den ständigen Stress zu Hause, an den immerwährenden Druck, den Vater ausübte. An die Nutzlosigkeit seiner Mutter, die im nicht helfen wollte oder wahrscheinlich auch nicht konnte. 

Daran, dass Vater einen Mann aus ihm machen wollte, einen echten Kerl. Wie er nach der Schule immer sofort nach Hause musste, weil Vater wartete. Weil er noch trainieren musste. Kein Essen bevor Vater nicht zufrieden war. Und genug Abende ohne Essen, weil Adam es nicht schaffte. Weil Vater fast _nie_ zufrieden war. 

Er erinnert sich, ja. An die Tortur und an den Schmerz. Und an den bodenlosen Hass, den er für Vater empfand. Der ihm aber auch Kraft gab. Der ihm half alles zu überstehen. Denn das hatte er sich schon damals geschworen. Er würde Vater überleben und von Saarbrücken verschwinden. Sein eigenes Leben leben. 

Adam erinnert sich aber auch daran wie es war, Leo an seiner Seite zu haben. Wie er spät nachts noch wachlag, dank seinem knurrenden Magen, und an Leo dachte. Wie Leo in all dem Chaos, das sein Leben war, ein Stückchen Normalität war. Sein bester Freund. Seine Rettungsleine. Der nichts von ihm erwartete, der einfach nur da war. Er hatte sich damals gefragt, ob Leo mit ihm kommen würde, wenn er Saarbrücken verlassen würde. Am Ende hatte er nicht gefragt. 

Adam erinnert sich auch an die Pausen in der Schule, die sie verkrochen in einer Ecke verbrachten. Wie Leo ihm die fantastischsten Geschichten erzählte und er nur fasziniert zuhören konnte. Wie er am Liebsten jede freie Minute mit ihm verbringen wollte. Leo, der in der Gegenwart von anderen kaum redete. Der immer nur still dasaß und alles genau beobachtete. Der Adam immer sanft, aber gleichzeitig auch traurig anguckte. 

Er erinnert sich auch noch daran, wie er trotz aller Angst vor Vater irgendwann doch nicht sofort nach Hause gegangen war. Wie Leo ihn mit zu seinem Baumhaus genommen hatte. Wie geehrt sich Adam gefühlt hatte. Er war die einzige Person, die Leo mit dahin genommen hatte. 

Aber wie er auch erschrocken hatte, als er gesehen hatte, dass man aus Leos Baumhaus einen guten Blick auf sein Elternhaus hatte, dass man in den Garten sehen konnte. Dass man fast alles verstand, was dort gesprochen wurde. Wie trocken sein Hals geworden war, wie er mehrmals geschluckt hatte, in der Hoffnung irgendetwas sagen zu können. 

Wie er aber am Ende gar nichts hätte sagen müssen, denn Vater war gekommen und… 

Er schüttelt den Kopf, daran möchte er nicht denken. 

Adam erinnert sich an vieles, aber das ist alles Vergangenheit. Heute weiß er wahrscheinlich gar nicht, wer Leo ist. Außer, dass auch er ein Bulle geworden ist. Und dass sein Partner nicht mehr mit ihm arbeiten wollte. Dieser Volldidiot, denkt sich Adam. 

Er kann es kaum abwarten, Leo wiederzusehen. 15 Jahre sind eine lange Zeit. Ob Leo ihn überhaupt wiedererkennen würde? Adam weiß nur, dass er sich irgendwie freut. Dass es im Bauch kribbelt, wenn er an Leo denkt. Und egal was für ein Scheiß ihn sonst in Saarbrücken erwartet, Hauptsache Leo ist da. So wie damals.


End file.
